<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One Where Katara Keeps a Secret (Sort Of) by zutaralover94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124520">The One Where Katara Keeps a Secret (Sort Of)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zutaralover94/pseuds/zutaralover94'>zutaralover94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunk Sex, F/M, Inspired by Friends (TV), Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Pregnancy, Tumblr Prompt, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zutaralover94/pseuds/zutaralover94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara looked down to Zuko’s shirt and sighed, “Oh, thank God.” Katara moved out of the bed pulling the strap of her bra up onto her shoulder. “For a second there I thought we, you know-.” She ended her sentence with a soft laugh and then held her head as she stood up. “Whew,” Katara began pulling on her things from the night before.</p>
<p>Tumblr Prompt: One night stand and falling pregnant au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1352380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>290</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One Where Katara Keeps a Secret (Sort Of)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I've always been super nervous about writing unplanned pregnancy. Mostly because I am a strong believer in safe sex. I know that accidents happen and even if you do wrap it all up or take a pill, there is still a chance of becoming pregnant. With that being said, I hope you all enjoy this extremely 'Friends' inspired piece.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara woke up with a huge headache. She rolled over and rubbed her face into the warm pillow. There was a groan above her, and she shot up in bed. She looked over to see someone sleeping next to her. She let out a scream before grasping her head in pain. Her eyes closed and she put her head down to her bent knees.  There was another groan and the someone sat up next to her. Katara rubbed at her eyes. “Shit.”</p>
<p>“I agree.” </p>
<p>Katara turned to the familiar voice, “Oh fuck.” </p>
<p>Zuko blinked multiple times and then turned to her. “Oh fuck.”</p>
<p>Katara looked down to Zuko’s shirt and sighed, “Oh, thank God.” Katara moved out of the bed pulling the strap of her bra up onto her shoulder. “For a second there I thought we, you know-.” She ended her sentence with a soft laugh and then held her head as she stood up. “Whew,” Katara began pulling on her things from the night before. “I’m going to head downstairs. I’ve got to get something for this headache.”</p>
<p>Zuko patted at his bare thighs and found his boxers thrown over the hotel’s desk chair in the corner. He did his best to be calm as he searches through his non-existent memories to see if anything had happened last night. But he’s fairly sure if anything did happen with Katara, even if someone brainwashed him, that he would remember in an instant. </p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>Three weeks later, Katara groaned as she felt her stomach lurch again. <em>Stupid Sokka and his dumb chicken parm. </em>Katara leaned over the toilet bowl yet again. She dry heaved and cried a little when nothing came up.</p>
<p>“Woah, are you sick?” Sokka pushed open the door. His face screwed up as Katara dry heaved over the bowl again.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Katara whined. “Your stupid chicken parm made me sick.” She leaned back and rested her head on the cool tub. </p>
<p>“That can’t be it.” Sokka poked Katara in the forehead. “Both Suki and I are feeling fine. What are you pregnant?”</p>
<p>“Ha!” Katara burst out a laugh and pushed Sokka away. But then it hit her with another wave of nausea. <em>Have I had a period this month?</em> Katara wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She mentally started counting backwards. And when she got to day 40, she started over again.</p>
<p>“Kat?” Sokka poked Katara again with a much more serious face. He handed her a glass of water. “I was kidding. I know you’re not seeing anyone.”</p>
<p>“Haha,” Katara gave a weak laugh. “Right.” She took a sip of water before laying her head back on the bathtub again. </p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe she was just late.</em>
</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>Two weeks later and many trips to the bathroom all but confirmed that she wasn’t just late. Katara bit her lip as she shopped through at-home pregnancy tests. She had done her research and was pretty sure which one to get. But standing in the aisle by herself was causing a queasy feeling. (That was not a morning sickness feeling. She knew the difference now.) Katara grabbed the one that had the highest ratings and another one just in case. </p>
<p>When she got home, she held the bag close to her and looked around the apartment. Most everyone was at work. Katara had called in with a stomach bug. She wasn’t too sure how long she could keep using that excuse. Joo Dee was becoming more and more suspicious. </p>
<p>She was almost too nervous to pee. Her hand kept shaking and her stomach was in so many knots. Katara was positive she knew the answer to this test. She was never late and never sick. She was as healthy and regular as any girl could be. Even so much Suki made fun of her.</p>
<p>Katara sat the test on the counter and sat down on the floor. She sighed as she looked around the small bathroom. She reached over for an old magazine in the bin beside the toilet. It was definitely dated but it would keep her mind busy for a few minutes. </p>
<p>Or so she thought. She got through one article about boob reductions before she grew bored and put the magazine in the trash can. Katara stood and leaned over the test but there was still no answer. She took down one towel and began refolding it. Then the next and the next. She put them back in color order making a very small rainbow on the shelf. </p>
<p>Katara froze as she heard the front door open and close.</p>
<p>“Kat?”</p>
<p>She took a deep breath in at the sound of Suki’s voice. Her hands on her stomach and she exited the bathroom with a fake smile. “Hey Suki!”</p>
<p>Suki gave her a strange look, “Did you stay home again?”</p>
<p>“No,” Katara said a little too quickly as she waved her hand as if to be nonchalant. “I, uh, took an early lunch and decided to come home and eat.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Suki nodded and grabbed her lunch from the fridge and sat down at the table. “That’s good. I was a little worried when I saw your car that you decided to stay home again.”</p>
<p>“Nope,” Katara went to the fridge and realized it was pretty much empty, except for the case of beer, wine coolers and about three boxes of some sort of take out. Katara bit back a wave of nausea and quickly closed the refrigerator door. “You know what I think maybe I’ll just take a nap.”</p>
<p>Suki squinted at her, “You sure you’re okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m fine.” Katara smiled over to her friend and hoped it look convincing.</p>
<p>“Okay, well I’m going to finish this and go. I hope you have a nice nap.” Suki followed her with still squinting eyes to her bedroom. </p>
<p>“Okay, have a great rest of your day!” Katara said cheerfully as she opened and closed her bedroom door.</p>
<p>Katara blew out a breath as she laid on her bed. She closed her eyes for just a moment. Not realizing how tired she was. </p>
<p>It was only twelve minutes later that Suki burst into Katara’s room. “Your PREGNANT!”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Katara rolled over and faced Suki. She rubbed her eyes as Suki held out a white stick.</p>
<p>“What-? Who?!” Suki pushed the stick further at Katara.</p>
<p>Katara blinked a few times before looking at the stick clearly. Two lines stared back at her. She sat up slowly and looked at the two little pink lines for a few more seconds. “I’m pregnant.”</p>
<p>“Yeah!” Suki nodded and handed her the stick. “Aren’t you happy?”</p>
<p>Katara sat there stunned after taking the stick from Suki. <em>Of course. But… </em>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>Suki sat on the bed, “So that’s why you’ve been so sick. You’re never sick.” </p>
<p>Katara only nodded. <em>I’m pregnant.</em> She placed a hand on her stomach. <em>I’m going to be a mother.</em> Katara’s other hand slapped to her forehead. <em>Oh, fuck! I am going to be a MOM.</em></p>
<p>“Kat?” Suki nudged her best friend. “Kat!” She pulled the hand away from her head. “Katara! Babe! Woohoo!”</p>
<p>Katara blinked back at her friend. “I’m going to be a mother.” Suki’s smile was bright as she nodded. “I have no idea how to be a mom!”</p>
<p>“What?” Suki sat back but still held on to Katara’s hand. “It’s okay. They say it just comes to you. Plus, you’ve been mothering the Gaang since we were like 12. You’ll be great!”</p>
<p>Katara’s thumb brushed over the non-existent baby bump. “I’m pregnant.” She whispered again and looked down at hers and Suki’s hands. “What am I going to do?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean what are you going to do?” Suki squeezed Katara’s hand. “You’ve always said that you wanted kids.”</p>
<p>“I’ve also said I want to lick whip cream off of half the cast of ‘The Untamed’!” Katara countered.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but that’s like not something obtainable.” Suki shook her head with a small laugh.</p>
<p>“And being pregnant with no idea who the father is or how I’m even freaking pregnant,” Katara pulled from Suki and stood up. “I always thought I’d be married with a steady job first. Hell, being in a relationship would be a step above this!”</p>
<p>“Wait,” Suki stood up too. “You don’t know who the father is?”</p>
<p>Katara bit her lip and shook her head. She had run through everyone she had been with in the past three months. Even though she really only needed to know who she’s slept with in the last month. But even then, Katara couldn’t think of a soul. </p>
<p>Tears started gathering in her eyes again. If she didn’t even know who the father was, how was she supposed to raise the child? Katara wiped at her eyes. She was just going to have to think harder.</p>
<p>“Kat, calm down.” Suki put her hands on her cheeks. “Hey, look at me.” She gave a smile that calmed her slightly. “We don’t need to know who the father is. You’ve got me and Sokka and Zuko and Toph and Aang and Uncle Iroh.” Katara gave a hiccup and a smile at all the names Suki started rattling off. “That’s plenty of people to look after Peanut.”</p>
<p>“We are not calling my baby Peanut.” Katara said with a serious face.</p>
<p>Suki held up her hands and backed away, “Okay, deal.” They stood there for a few minutes before Suki wrapped Katara up in a hug. “I’m so happy for you! You’re going to be a great mom!”</p>
<p>Katara hugged her best friend back. She was quiet for a few minutes before whispering, “I’m going to be a mom.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Suki patted her back. “So, how long have you known? Or thought you knew?”</p>
<p>“It’s been about a month now.” Katara pulled back and sat back down on the bed. “You remember when I first started getting sick two weeks ago?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Suki nodded.</p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure I knew then. But what I can’t figure out is like a week or two before that. Where was I? What did I do?” Katara rubbed at her head. “I remember Mai’s and Ty Lee’s wedding was about that long ago. But I didn’t hook up with anyone at their wedding. Or at their bachelorette party. Or any other events like that.” She looked over to Suki. “The last guy I slept with was Haru and that was what six months ago now?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I did always like him.” Suki nodded and then shook her head when Katara gave her a look. “So, there is no one else? You didn’t go partying without me, did you?”</p>
<p>“No,” Katara looked around her room. “See, this is what I mean… How am I supposed to be a mom if I can’t remember someone I’ve slept with in the past-?”</p>
<p>There was a flash of heated skin and dark hair in her mind’s eye. </p>
<p>
  <em>Katara’s ankles were hooked around a strong body. Her fingernails scrapping over one pectoral while the others dug into a right shoulder blade. Her teeth sunk into pale skin and sucked. A strong buck of hips caused her to release her teeth and her head fall back in a loud moan. “Oh, my! Do that again! More!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And more she got. Katara was hot and she ran her hands up the body to his long black strands that stuck to his sweating face. She pushed back the bangs in his golden eyes. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh, FU-UH-CK!” </em>
</p>
<p>“Zuko.” Katara whispered as a blush rose up her neck.</p>
<p>“Huh?” Suki blinked at her with confusion.</p>
<p>“We slept together.” Katara whispered. Then groaned as more very detailed memories came back to her from their drunken escapades after Mai’s and Ty Lee’s wedding. “We, fuck.” Katara closed her eyes but was only met with Zuko’s golden eyes practically glowing with desire. “We woke up the night after the wedding in bed together. We still had on clothing, so I thought... “Katara’s eyes popped back open to see Suki gaping down at her.</p>
<p>“Zuko?” </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Katara sat up and ran a hand through her hair.</p>
<p>“Our roommate, Zuko? Your brother’s best friend? That Zuko?” Suki asked leaning forward with each question. Katara nodded. “The Zuko that gave you your first kiss? Zuko, the one that froze our bras when we were 15? Zuko?”</p>
<p>“Yes!” Katara nodded and then covered her face. “Yes, yes, yes, yes. That Zuko. The one and only Zuko we know! It’s not like he is a Lee. We know a million of Lees.”</p>
<p>“Kat,” Suki put a hand on her shoulder. “You’re sure?”</p>
<p>“I can’t think of another male that I have been in a horizontal position within the past two months.” Katara let out the biggest sigh she had ever in her life. She put her hands back on her stomach. “What if he doesn’t want it?”</p>
<p>“Zuko?” Suki asked with skeptic look. </p>
<p>“How many times are you going to say his name like a question?”</p>
<p>Suki huffed and crossed her arms, “I’m pretty sure Zuko will-,” </p>
<p>“Let’s not tell him.” Katara interrupted.</p>
<p>“be ecstatic.” Suki’s arms dropped, “What do you mean ‘Not tell him’?”</p>
<p>“I’m not going to tell him and since you are the only other person-,”</p>
<p>“You should definitely tell him.” </p>
<p>“That knows. You will not tell him either.” Katara pointed at Suki. “Got it?”</p>
<p>“Like ever?” Suki tilted her head and looked down at Katara’s abdomen, “You know that when the kid comes, he’ll probably know.”</p>
<p>“What? How?”</p>
<p>“Genetics.” Suki stated plainly. </p>
<p>“Right,” Katara stood back up again and paced to the other side of her room. “Then we won’t tell him or anyone until absolutely necessary. No one can know. Okay? Deal?”</p>
<p>“Katara…”</p>
<p>“Deal?” Katara walked back to her with her pinky finger out.</p>
<p>Suki sighed and held out her pinky. She yanked it back right before Katara curled it around hers. “But just so it’s on the record. I think you should tell him.” Katara rolled her eyes and hooked her pinky around Suki’s.</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>Five months later, Katara rubbed her stomach as she munched on another small bag of pretzels. She watched as Sokka and Suki pulled out outfit after outfit from the rack. Katara had only shaken her head to pretty much every single garment. She wondered how long it would take them to realize she was doing it on purpose. </p>
<p>Zuko walked up to her shaking his head as he passed her a white grape juice water, “You know you’re just going to reap what you are sowing when they have a kid?”</p>
<p>Katara gave a soft laugh as she wiped off her fingers on her top. “I don’t know what you mean, ZuZu.”</p>
<p>Zuko just chuckled and passed her the opened water bottle. “Have you decided which bedding set?” Zuko picked up a package with little yellow ducks. “I heard you have to buy a whole bunch of them and put them down like all on at once. So, when Baby Peanut has an explosion in the middle of the night, you just have to take off one layer and not redo the whole bed.”</p>
<p>“I’m still upset that caught on,” Katara mumbled into her water bottle. </p>
<p>Zuko gave a smile, “Ducks or Turtles?” He held up two packages of bedding. </p>
<p>Katara looked them both over, “Both?”</p>
<p>Zuko nodded and placed them both in the buggy. “Both is good.” He pushed the cart down the next aisle. But Katara hadn’t moved.</p>
<p>She pressed her hand again to where she thought she felt something. Alarm bells went off in her head and she looked around. “Zuko?” <em>Was something wrong with the baby?</em></p>
<p>Zuko was back to her in a blink hearing the shake in her voice, “What’s wrong?” Zuko looked down to where Katara was pressing a hand to her stomach. “Is something wrong with the baby?”</p>
<p>“I-I don’t know.” Katara smoothed her hand over the spot again.  And felt the little push again. “Oh my God!” Katara pulled her hand away with a gasp. “Oh, my God!” She put her hand back over where she felt the kick or punch or whatever the baby was doing. “She kicked! She!”</p>
<p>Katara grabbed Zuko’s hand and placed it on her stomach. The baby gave two swift kicks to Zuko’s hand. “Woah!” Zuko pulled his hand back and then broke out into a smile. He put his hand back. His fingers were overlapping Katara’s as he felt the baby move. “She’s moving.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Katara laughed and looked up to Zuko. His golden eyes were so wide with surprise but also looked happy. </p>
<p>Katara hoped Baby Peanut would come out just like her dad. Happy.</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>It wasn’t until they were cleaning up the baby shower two months later that Zuko asked.</p>
<p>“So, did the father come today?”</p>
<p>Katara paused while shoving a forkful of cake in her mouth. She bit down only if to have her mouthful, so she didn’t have to reply immediately. Zuko took down another row of lights as he waited. He glanced over at her often. Katara licked the fork clean, still trying to decide if she should lie or not. “Uh, yeah. Why?”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Katara watched his shoulders drop a little. But then come back up as he reached for another set of lights. He turned his back to her, “No reason. Just wanted to know if the father would be around a lot and if we are going to get along with him okay. Is he going to be around a lot?”</p>
<p>Katara swallowed and took another bite of cake as Zuko looked over his shoulder at her. Katara held up her finger as she slowly chewed. She looked down at her plate that only had maybe two other bites. </p>
<p>“Bye, Katara! I’m really happy for you.” Joo Dee came over and gave her a short hug. “I can’t wait to see the little one. Bring her in as soon as you can. I know the whole office will be so excited.”</p>
<p>Katara nodded and finished her bite. “I will. Thank you for coming.”</p>
<p>Joo Dee patted her head before leaving. Zuko cleared his throat, as if to remind Katara that he was still here and still waiting for an answer.</p>
<p>“I’m,” Katara licked her lips. “I’m not sure.” She whispered.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Zuko said again and began rolling up the lights. </p>
<p>Katara hissed and placed a hand over where the baby was pushing hard against her side. She winced and moved to be a little more comfortable. Zuko was to her in a few seconds, worry clear on his face. “I’m okay.” Katara pushed Zuko’s hands away that had reached for her side. “I’m fine. She’s just squishing my everything.” </p>
<p>Zuko sat back on his heels. Katara tried to ignore the small flash of hurt in his eyes. He schooled his face and then rose, picking up the string of lights he had dropped. Zuko and her were quiet for some time. Katara finished off the cake and watched Zuko climb up and down the small step ladder as he took down lights. </p>
<p>“Are you still free tomorrow and maybe Monday night to help me take back all the double gifts?” Katara asked to break the uncomfortable silence.</p>
<p>“Sure, if you need me.” Zuko shrugged as he rolled up the last string of lights. The streetlights and some small outside lights still lit Azula’s backyard enough that Katara could see Zuko’s facial expressions. It looked a little agitated, but his emotions were blocked off. </p>
<p>That was one thing she was hoping the baby didn’t inherit. Her father’s skill of turning off emotions. Even after all these years, he could wrap up his emotions with practically a flip of a switch.</p>
<p>“I mean, you don’t have to go.” Katara crossed her arms. </p>
<p>“Why don’t you ask the father to go? Huh?” Zuko turned around to her, dropping the string of lights in a box. </p>
<p>“What is up with you and asking about the father all of the sudden?” Katara tried to stand up swiftly but realized it’s a lot harder being eight months pregnant. Zuko moved to help her and once she was on her feet she slapped at his hands. “Stop. I’m fine. Thank you.” Zuko backed up with his hands raised in surrender. “I just know we had already talked about going back to get that changing table I actually wanted.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, we can do that.” Zuko shoved his hands into his pockets. “Just figured maybe during this last month, you might want to spend some more time with the father. Since this whole time, you’ve really only spent it with us.”</p>
<p>Guilt filled Katara’s stomach, she rubbed her hand over the swell right below her boobs. “I think he would be fine with us returning stuff.” She paused her hand over where the baby’s toes were pushing against her ribs. “I think we can do all that boring stuff.”</p>
<p>Zuko sighed and turned to pick up the box of lights. “If the father is around as much now as he is around when this baby is born. The baby will end up calling me dad. And wouldn’t that be awkward.”</p>
<p><em>You have no idea.</em> Katara patted her belly with a laugh and walked (more like waddled) behind Zuko back into the house.</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>It was one week before her due date that The Secret spilled.</p>
<p>“Me?!” Zuko yelled as he and Katara stood toe to toe in the nearly finished nursery. Zuko was holding a piece of the new changing table.</p>
<p>“Yes, you.” Katara had her arms crossed over her chest. “Who else?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t know.” Zuko crossed his arms over his chest. “It could have been anyone at this point!” </p>
<p>Katara huffed and unfolded the directions. “But it definitely has to be you.”</p>
<p>Suki popped her head in after just arriving home from work. “Hey guys!”</p>
<p>Katara gave a smile and then rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“I just don’t see how it’s possible, I’m the only guy-.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you told him!” Suki burst further into the room. She hugged Katara from the side and gave a little squeal. “I’m so happy you finally told! I thought for sure I was going to tell! You know back when you finally told everyone about the pregnancy, I was sure you were going to tell him then. But then I remembered you really didn’t want him to find out. So, two weeks ago at the baby shower. I thought ‘Oh, wouldn’t it be cute if she told him- ‘,”</p>
<p>It took Katara’s fogged up pregnancy brain too long to shove a hand over Suki’s mouth. “Yes, I told Zuko that he had to help me finish the baby room. He is the only one I know that could put this together.” Katara hissed through her teeth.</p>
<p>Zuko looked between the two girls. As Suki blinked a few times and pulled back. “So, you still didn’t tell him?” She almost looked sad.</p>
<p>“Yes, I did tell him.” Katara glared at her best friend. “That I needed his help with building the changing table.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Suki gave finger guns with a slightly guilty face. “Wow, awkward. I’m going to go cook dinner. I’m thinking something spicy. What do you think, Kat?” Suki started making her way to the door. “Pad Thai? Enchiladas? Oh, ramen?” Suki closed the door without an answer. A few seconds later. Katara and Zuko heard the front door close too.</p>
<p>“What was she talking about?” </p>
<p>“Nothing,” Katara looked back down at the instructions. “I swear sometimes I think it’s her that has the pregnancy brain.” She gave a short laugh. “Now we should probably sort-, Hey!”</p>
<p>Zuko took the instructions from Katara. “What was she talking about, Katara?”</p>
<p>Katara ran her hands over her belly. “I think my water broke?”</p>
<p>Zuko gave her an unimpressed look, “You’re not going to ‘Office’ your way out of this. What was she talking about? She seemed way too happy that I was putting together a dumb changing table.”</p>
<p>“You know how us girls are, we get excited about anything baby.” Katara gave a small smile and tried to shrug of the conversation.</p>
<p>Zuko only shook his head, “Look, I’m happy to help. But I want to know what she was talking about. You didn’t even know what color the room was going to be until you were what six months along? So, how would you know to tell me to build this changing table back when you first told us you were pregnant?”</p>
<p>Katara just stood there running her hands over her pregnant belly. Baby Peanut moved around slightly and Katara could feel the little hiccups. Katara looked around the room. There wasn’t really an escape. “She wasn’t talking about <em>just</em> the changing table she was also talking abo-.”</p>
<p>Zuko sighed and sat down the pieces of the changing table and the instructions. “Okay.” He looked Katara over and then began to walk out. “I’m going to go find Suki. I think enchiladas would be better than Pad Thai.”</p>
<p>“Zuko, wait.” Katara reached out for him as he reached the door to the baby room.</p>
<p>“Why? So, you can stand there and lie to me some more?” Zuko opened the door to the living room. “Because I don’t want to do that.”</p>
<p>Katara followed him, “Zuko…”</p>
<p>“No, Katara.” Zuko looked around for his keys and wallet. “I feel like all you’ve done this whole time is lie.”</p>
<p>“I haven’t lied about a single thing!” Katara crossed her arms over her chest in defense. </p>
<p>Zuko scoffed, “Right. Then what was Suki really talking about?” Katara’s arms dropped and her mouth opened but closed again. “Exactly. Do you want two chicken or do you want a spinach one this-.”</p>
<p>“You’re the father.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I said I wanted two chicken enchiladas and a cup of spicy ramen?” Katara bit her lip.</p>
<p>“No, you didn’t.” Zuko shook his head at her. “You said, I’m- ha. I’m the-.”</p>
<p>“Father, yeah.” The smile she was holding back cracked when Zuko’s bloomed on his face. “That’s what Suki- Mmph!”</p>
<p>Zuko’s lips were on hers. The kiss was surprisingly soft and Zuko wrapped his arms around Katara. When Zuko pulled back, Katara’s lips chased after his. She reached up and pulled his face back down to hers. They stood there kissing for a few moments until Peanut decided to start kicking. Zuko stepped back with the largest smile on his face.</p>
<p>“I’m going to be a dad.” Katara nodded with a big smile too. Zuko’s hands ran over Katara’s belly. “I’m going to be a-. We’re going to be parents. Holy Shi-zues and pekingeses.”</p>
<p>“Nice save.” Katara laughed and placed her hand over Zuko’s. Zuko took her hand and kissed it.</p>
<p>“Agni, I wish you would have told me sooner.” Zuko ran his thumb over her knuckles before kissing them again. </p>
<p>“Why?” Katara gave a small laugh. </p>
<p>“I don’t know. Maybe so I could have enjoyed this pregnancy longer. Instead of being jealous of some stupid jerk that hadn’t been there for any of the important parts.” Zuko shrugged. “Wait.” Katara hummed. “How do you know that stupid jerk is me?”</p>
<p>“You remember the night of Mai’s and Ty Lee’s wedding? When we got super drunk and we woke up the next morning in bed together?”</p>
<p>Zuko vaguely remembers having to grab his boxers from across the room after Katara had crawled out of bed. “And so, you’re sure…”</p>
<p>“Yes, I haven’t been in bed with a male since way before that.” Katara gave a small laugh. “Plus, I kind of remember bits of that night. It was pretty hot. It got me through my horny months.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Zuko wiggled his eyebrows. Katara gave his arm a little smack. Only for Zuko to gather Katara up in his arms again. “I’m going to be a dad.” </p>
<p>Katara wrapped her arms the best she could around Zuko. “Yeah, you oh-,” Katara clutched at Zuko’s shirt. Katara felt a gush of wetness run down her leg. “Uh, I got to go to the bathroom.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Zuko stepped back and helped walk her to the bathroom.</p>
<p>“It’s okay. I just didn’t realize I had to go.” Katara patted Zuko’s arm and closed the door. Once she was finished, she joined Suki and Zuko on the couch. Suki had come back with boxes and boxes of take out containers. Her stomach gave a twinge and Katara hissed. She waved Suki and Zuko to continue their conversation.</p>
<p>“So, she finally told me.” Zuko said as he opened another container for Katara. “And I kissed her.”</p>
<p>“Ow!” Katara grabbed at her lower stomach. “Okay that hurt. Sorry. You were saying.” Katara moved to get comfortable again, but her back began to ache and her stomach cramped. She hissed and ran her hand over her stomach. “Sorry, go ahead.”</p>
<p>Suki and Zuko gave her a strange look, “You kissed her?” Suki asked after a second. She watched Katara take a bite of her noodles. </p>
<p>Zuko looked Katara over as she winced while eating, “Are you in labor?”</p>
<p>Suki’s eyes got wide and sat down her fork, “Oh my God she is in labor!”</p>
<p>“I’m what?” Katara groaned as a large wave of pain hit her. “No, remember I’ve had these before.” She patted Zuko on the arm. “I’m fine. What were we saying?”</p>
<p>“We were talking about how you told him, and he kissed you. What does that mean? Are you guys like togeth-,” Suki looked between Zuko and Katara.</p>
<p>“Okay. Ow!” Zuko pulled his arm away from where Katara’s nails had begun to dig in. “Why don’t we just take you down to the hospital?”</p>
<p>“Cause, I’m not in la-.” Katara moved again and felt the need to poop again. “I’m not in labor. I just need to go to the bathroom. Help me back up.” Zuko looked over to Suki before helping Katara up. Katara groaned in pain as she stood. “Maybe get some Tylenol too?”</p>
<p>Suki shook her head, “How about an epidural?”</p>
<p>Katara paused and looked over at her. “No, I’m fi-.” Katara whined. “Okay, maybe we should.”</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>“Here she is,” The doctor laid the fresh pink baby over on Katara’s shoulder. Katara began bawling and Zuko kissed Katara’s forehead. He reached out for the little crying baby. He held onto Katara’s hand as she touched the baby’s foot. “Alright, we’re going to wash her off and check a few things and then we’ll do some skin to skin time. Okay?”</p>
<p>Katara bubbled out an ‘Okay’ and held onto Zuko’s hand harder. A nurse came by and began helping Katara clean up. They turned out some of the lights before handing the baby over to Katara. </p>
<p>“Oh, my Spirits she is so precious.” Katara whispered and ran her hand down her baby’s back. “And beautiful. Oh, my God. I want to keep her.”</p>
<p>Zuko chuckled and kissed Katara’s forehead again. “You do get to keep her, I promise.”</p>
<p>“Don’t make fun of me,” Katara said in between tears. </p>
<p>“I’m not, ‘Tara.” Zuko’s face didn’t fall from the large smile. </p>
<p>“Oh,” Katara whispered and kissed her baby’s head. “That little sigh. Zuko, I love her.”</p>
<p>Zuko rubbed Katara’s arm, “I love her, too.” Zuko sighed and after a moment continued, “I love both of you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too.” Katara leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Her eyelashes were still wet with tears. “Zuko?”</p>
<p>“Hmm?” He raised a hand to brush hairs from her face.</p>
<p>“I still don’t know her name.” Katara opened her eyes with a little pout. “I’ve just been calling her Peanut like the rest of you.”</p>
<p>Zuko did his best not to laugh, “You’ve got time.”</p>
<p>“But her birth record will show Baby Girl.” Katara pouted more. “I don’t want her to just be Baby Girl.”</p>
<p>“Then what do you want to name her?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” More tears started to well in Katara’s eyes.</p>
<p>“How about Peanut?” Zuko joked. But realized that this was not a joking matter as Katara’s blue eyes turned an icy glare at him. “Okay, not Peanut.” Zuko looked around for a minute. They hadn’t looked through any baby naming books. Zuko thought Katara already had one picked out. “What about Hope?”</p>
<p>“No, my godchild’s name is Hope.” Katara waved off the idea. “Next?”</p>
<p>“Uh, Patricia?” Zuko thought he remembered hearing that name somewhere…</p>
<p>“You want to name our baby after our birthing coach?” Katara raised an eyebrow at him.</p>
<p>“No,” Zuko shook his head. “Da-Shoot, this is harder than it looks.” </p>
<p>They were both quiet for a moment. Both working through a list of names. Katara sighed as Zuko’s fingers continued to run through her hair. The soft strokes made her want to dose off. But she knew someone would probably be in to collect their baby soon. Then she could sleep. Maybe she should make Zuko stay with her if only to have him continue running his fingers through her hair. </p>
<p>“What about Zara?” Zuko asked and Katara hummed. </p>
<p>She rolled the name around in her mind a few times, “Zara.” Like Zuko and Katara put together. “I like it.” Katara brushed a hand over the baby’s head, “Zara.”</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>Two years later and Zuko is trying to take the curlers from Zara’s dark brown hair. “Katara! Hurry up or this flower girl won’t make it to the wedding!” </p>
<p>“Really?” Katara stepped from their room with a diaper bag and her hair still in curlers.</p>
<p>“What?” Zuko smiled up to her. “You know Suki will be mad if you show up late.”</p>
<p>“Oh, like her and Sokka did at ours?” Katara raised an eyebrow. “I believe you told me once ‘you reap what you sow.’? I think that they are doing just that.”</p>
<p>Zuko chuckled and stood up with Zara in his arms. He leaned over and kissed his wife on her freshly painted lip. “Love you.”</p>
<p>“Mhmm,” Katara took out Zara’s last curler. “Now, let’s go because you’re right. She really will be mad if we are late.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know what you think! Hit the kudos if you liked it :)</p>
<p>Follow me on: <br/><a href="https://zutaralover94.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/zutaralover94">Twitter</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>